She Sings
by CaughtInATrap
Summary: Ginny sings to her family about a mysterious ex boyfriend who broke her heart. But will her brothers find out it's Harry? And if so will they rip him to pieces? Formerly Songs For Him. Lost my old account, so re-uploading this story.
1. Last Kiss

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the corner of a packed room, filled not only with Weasley's but with Hermione, Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin and him. The boy that the song she was quietly singing was about, the song she wrote. Harry Potter.

"Sing up Gin?" Fred said.

"What?" Ginny left her trance and wandered into the real world.

"C'mon, Whats that song you were singing?" It was Bill this time.

"Oh erm… It's a bit depressing. I wrote it about my ex."

For the first time in hours Harry looked up from a fixating conversation the golden trio were having.

"Dean?" Charlie asked, Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. She hadn't told them… Well he should of expected it I mean they hadn't beaten him up yet so they obviously didn't know.

"No a boy after him." Ginny said

"WHO?!" All of the Weasley brothers bar Ron said in unison.

"Not telling, you'll hurt him."

"Well who here knows?" Bill asked.

"Well, erm… Ron, Hermione, Harry and… Mcgonagall."

'"So I'm guessing it was big around the school then?" This time it was Remus who spoke. "I mean if only people who were at Hogwarts last year know, and even teachers."

"Ok so go on Gin, sing?" Fred said.

"Ok this one's called Last Kiss."

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Been through the darkness at 1:58**

"WAIT!" George shouted. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU WITH THIS BOY AT 2 IN THE MORNING?"

"We were studying a lot… God George!" Ginny explained

"Oh ok carry on."

**The words that you whispered for just us to know**

**You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away**

"So he broke up with you?" Charlie piped up.

"Uh… Yeah." Ginny replied.

"I'll kill him!"

"No you won't!" Ginny gave him one of her stairs and carried on.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th the beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in**

**I'm not much for dancing but for you did**

**Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

"One second." Bill said as he ran up the stairs and returned seconds later with parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked

"Making a list of his features so we can goes who it is easier."

"Ok…"

"Walks with hands in pockets" Bill voiced his writing.

**How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

"You were in this boys room at night?" This was the first time Percy had spoked.

"No he used to fall asleep in the common room." Ginny smiled remembering this, so did Harry, only Mcgonagall and Lupin noticed. Lupin looked at Mcgonagall questioningly. She nodded.

"So he's in Gryffindor!" Bill shouted!

**And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe**

**And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed**

**We can plan for a change in weather and time**

**I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd ever last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips, just like our last**

She finished the song.

"So he's a Gryffindor who walks around with his hands in his pockets… That narrows it down to every Gryffindor over the age of 13 bar Neville. And we know its not Dean."

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Lupin asked.

"Uhh… Yeah." He was worried but he went along with it.

The walking into the kitchen.

"So its you?" He asked.

Harry nearly choked. Lupin was good friends with Arthur and he would probably tell him when Arthur and Molly got back from the MoM ball. And then they would tell Ginny's brothers and he would be dead. "No. What make you think that?"

"I saw your smile."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"And I asked your professor."

"Oh… well don't tell anyone, I expect that if I die young the cause will be Voldemort, not my ex's angry brothers."

Lupin made a zip sign over his mouth with his hand.

As opened the door Charlie fell into the kitchen, he had obviously been eves dropping.

"How much did you here?"

"I didn't here a name but I know you guessing it and you used Harry to be sure."

"So you don't know who it is?"

"Nope."

"ANOTHER!" Fred shouted.

"Ok this one is called Wake Me Up. Its much happier its about when we first got together, Its one of my favourites." Ginny smiled at Harry.


	2. Wake Me Up

**I should ink my skin, with your name.**

"There is no way you are getting a tattoo!" Percy shouted.

"I said I should not I am!" Ginny retorted and then carried.

**And take my passport out again,**

"What's a passport?" Fred asked.

"Erm, some muggle thing they need to get to different countries I think, that's what Harry said anyway."

**and just replace it.**

**See I could do without a tan on my left hand,**

**where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.**

"You'renot getting married at 15!" Bill exclaimed.

"I know, but theres no stopping me once I get out of school."

**And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles.**

**'Cause maybe your loveable,**

**and maybe your my snowflake,**

**and your eyes turn from green to grey,**

"GREEN EYES!" Charlie shouted towards Bill as he wrote it down.

**in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place.**

**And you should never cut your hair,**

**'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, (mm)**

"Longish hair!" George shouted to Bill.

"Actually he did cut it in my 4th year, he had quite long hair in his 4th year though." Ginny explained.

"He's a year older than you!" Bill said as he wrote it down.

"Im going to stop talking now… I'm giving to much away!"

**And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,**

**but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

"He woke you up!" Ron shouted "How did I not know about this?"

"He used to wake me up when I fell asleep in the common room, as long as he didn't fall asleep to." She grinned, as did Harry. Mcgonagall and Remus caught this.

**And Would you ever feel guilty? If you did the same to me.**

**Would you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way?**

**And I know you love shrek, 'cause we've watched it twelve times.**

"What's shrek?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle cartoon movie about a ogre… Its really cool!" Ginny explained

**But, maybe you're hoping for a fairy-tale to, but if your DVD breaks today,**

**You should of got a VCR, because I've never owned a blueray, true say.**

"What does all that mean?" Fred asked.

"Muggle stuff…" Hermione replied.

**And I've always been shit at computer games, and my brother always beats me,**

"GINNY!" Percy exclaimed.

"What? I'm 15 I can swear!"

"Which brother always beats you? Bill asked.

"Ron. Me, him and Ron found a muggle Wii, its so cool but Ron always wins!"

**And if I lost, i'd go across and chuck all the controllers at the tv, and then you'd laugh at me,**

"Well you do have a temper." Ron said

**and be asking me, if I'm going to be home next week,**

**and then you'd lie with me, until I fall asleep,**

**and flutter an eyelash on your cheek, between the sheets.**

"YOU AND HA- HIM WERE IN BED TOGETHER!" Ron exclaimed. Luckily nobody but Fleur noticed his slip up.

"NO! He used to get me blankets when I fell asleep."

"Where'd he get the blankets?"

"His bed."

"Then how did he go to sleep."

"On another chair."

"With no blanket?"

"Yes."

"AWW!" Fleur cooed, looking at Harry.

**And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,**

**but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**And I think you hate the smell of smoke,**

**you always try get me to stop,**

"YOU SMOKE!" Percy shouted.

"No we had a BBQ at Hogwarts, he hated the smell of the BBQ."

"Okay."

**You drink as much as me, and I get drunk alot,**

Harry snorted.

"Before you say anything, Inside joke! Its not true!" Ginny said before any of her brothers could speak.

**So you take me to the beach, and walk along the sand,**

**And you make me a heart pendant, with a pebble held in your hand.**

**And you carve it like a necklace, so the heart falls where my chest is,**

**And now a piece of me, is a piece of the beach, and it falls just where it needs to be, and rests peacefully.**

**I just need to breathe, to feel your heart against mine now, against mine now.**

"AWW! He iz zo sweet!" Fleur looked at Harry again.

**But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,**

**Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,**

**I said maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up.**

"So he's a Gryffindor, going into 7th year, has Green eyes and according to Fleur he is very sweet."

"Yup!"

"Sing another!" George asked.

"Okay, this one's called… Sparks fly!"


End file.
